Sonic and the Transformers:Rescuing Arcee
by Rodimusthe2nd
Summary: Taking place from "The Beginning", Hot Rod, Chromia, and Springer commence their Rescue mission to save Arcee from G.U.N. against Optimus' orders. Will they succeed when they face Team Dark for the first time. Sonic and the Transformers: Adventures in Mobius Story 1.


One month ago . . .

Arcee's eyes slowly open with blurry vision. as soon as her vision is clear, she can now see. see that she's in a crater. she also noticed that she was not in the ship with her lover, Hot Rod. she crashed into a forest of an unknown planet. is it Earth? if it is, where? she gets up on her feet, climbs out of the crater and moves through the great forest.

G.U.N. head Quarters

an alarm went off, calling all soldiers to arms. the soldiers are at the loading zone, in their helicopters, preparing their weapons for battle, if there is one. coming from the elevator, Team Dark walks out to the loading zone. The Team is made up of Shadow the Hedgehog, master of Chaos, Rouge the Bat, hot and snippy, and E-123 Omega, the muscle and arsenal. as they walk through the loading zone, soldiers stand and saluted to them. soon, all was ready to go. Team Dark walks into a helicopter and the helicopter takes off. Other Helicpoters followed.

Meanwhile, Arcee is still searching through the forest. she tries to communicate her team, but got no signal. then she thought of something. something terrible.  
" what if their gone?" she said in her head " what if their all dead? Hot Rod. my beloved Hot Rod!"  
she begins to freak out and then sits on a log. she is now sad, thinking that she can never see Hot Rod ever again.  
then she hears a sound. a sound of a heilcopter. she hides in the forest. as she hides, she spies at what she sees. she sees three G.U.N. Heilcopters approaching near Arcee's position. the helicopters land, and soldiers come out with their loaded rifles. the Team Dark comes out. Arcee was amazed at what she sees.  
" anything?" Shadow asked a soldier.  
" no sir." the soldiers answered " the signal is weak, but it's somewhere here."  
" spread out." Shadow ordered.  
Arcee then slips away, escaping from them. " can't let them find!" she said  
Arcee transforms into a sports car and drives away. while she drives, she truns on her cloaking shield and moves quietly. she was in the clear.  
Suddenly, E-123 Omega picks up a signal.  
" UNKNOWN ANOMILY DETECTED. LOCATION: SOUTHWEST"  
" find it!" Shadow ordered again.  
E-123 Omega flies away, seraching for the target.  
then, E-123 Omega spots the target with his infer-Red vision, and fires missiles at Arcee. She dodges the missile. noticed that she's spotted, she turns off her cloaking shield and drives in top speed. Omega chases her.  
Reaching a dead end, Arcee turns and stops. Omega lands and opens his guns and lasers.  
"ATTENTION, BADNIK!" Omega spoke with his robotic voice "WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED! SURRENDER NOW AND WE WILL GO EASY ON YOU!"  
" badnik?" Arcee said " you got it all wrong, big guy!"  
she then transforms into her robot mode, which gave Omega a big surprise. " i'm Arcee!" she said to him. " and i'm an Autobot!"  
" NEGATIVE!" Omega said " NO SUCH BADNIK FOUND IN DATABASE!"  
" that's because i'm not from this world." Arcee corretced him. " i'm from Cybertron"  
" PLANET: CYBERTRON. EXISTANCE: NEGATIVE!"  
" stupid robot!" Arcee insulted Omega  
" NEGATIVE!" Omega said to her " YOU ARE STUPID!"  
Omega shoots at Arcee, and Arcee moves to avoid the blasts. she the pulls out her gun and shoots at Omega. then Omega flies to avoid being shot at. there was now a gun fight between Arcee and Omega. suddenly, Arcee's gun ran out. " Scrap!" swore Arcee.  
she then was hit by missiles. she fell down, knocked out. Then, shadow ran to the scene, seeing that Omega has defeated Arcee.  
" good work, Omega." said Shadow  
" THANK YOU, SIR." Omega said.  
The G.U.N. Helicopters picked up Arcee whose is covered in a blanket. Then, Sonic arrives to the scene. " hey, faker!" Sonic greeted and teased Shadow  
" hey."  
" what happened here?"  
" just picked up a badnik created by Eggman."  
" you know that stuff is old news"  
" this one isn't!" said Shadow " this one can transform into a vehicle and can slip away unnoticed."  
" really?" Sonic asked " well, i just came here to check if you need you need my help. chow!"  
Sonic runs off, leaving shadow to watch the helicopter take shadow away.

Two Months Later ...

G.U.N. Base

Commander Tower watches the scientists working and examining the body of Arcee. She was a total mess. Many Wires are in her head, so G.U.N. would examine her brain. she is missing an arm, because they are examining it as well. The scientists are doing more than just looking into her. they're going to use her to create more technology to destroy eggman.  
A scientist walks up to Tower.  
" anything?" asked Tower  
" nothing!" the scientist answered " nothing that is made by Robotnik!"  
" keep looking!" ordered Tower. " we need to find out what we are dealing with!"

Suddenly, the roof of the building exploded. Scientists ran for cover from the falling rubble. When the smoke cleared, it reveals that it was Hot Rod, with smoke coming out of his blaster. Behind him is Chromia and Springer, who have joined them to rescue Arcee.  
Hot Rod walks to her, devastated of what he's seeing.  
" Arcee!" Hot Rod said with morn. " what have they done to you?"  
" Can you fix her?" Springer asked him  
" I'll try." He answered.  
" don'!" Chromia yelled at him " Just DO it!  
" Man!" Springer said " i new we should of stick with my plan."

20 minutes earlier ...

Hot Rod, Springer, and Chromia hide in the forest, spying on the trucks coming through the gates of the G.U.N. base. The Gate and the wall connecing with are heavily guarded. Soldiers with loaded laser guns walk on top of the walls, looking out for invaders. there are also watch towers within the base, surrounding the structures.  
Hot Rod, Springer, and Chromia croutch down to avoid being seen. Hot Rod starts with the plan.  
" Okay, here's the plan." Hot Rod starts to talk. " I'll go first! You too cover me while i make a break for the gate. as soon as i'm through, you come then. Remember, we just go in, search and rescue Arcee, and just get the frag out of there. No harming humans."  
" what!?" Springer yelled by what he heard. " then what's the point of this anyway?"  
" it's a rule, you Skitplate!" Chromia insulted him.  
" right!" Hot Rod said " wish me luck."  
Hot Rod leaves to start the plan.  
" really?" Springer asked " why are we really here?"  
" we don't leave an Autobot behind! you know that!"  
" i just dont get Hot Rod." Springer said " why does he have to do this? You know Optimus told him not to."

40 minutes earlier ...

" Absolutely not!" Ratchet said to him.  
" why not!" Hot Rod asked " we need to save her!"  
" by infiltrating a human base?" Ratchet asked him again " you know the rules! WE DONT HARM HUMANS!"  
" Techincally," Sonic spoke with correction for Ratchet " they arent human! they're Overlanders."  
" Human or not, rules are rules!" Ratchet said to him. " tell him Optimus!"  
" i'm afraid that is true, Hot Rod." Optimus agreed with Ratchet " Harming them will be hypocritical to our values and breaking the trust we have with the Mobians."  
" some of us don't mind." Sonic said " it's these guys you need to worry about."  
" they are not like us." Sally continued " they take Eggman's plans very hard. They will do anything to put an end to all of that."  
" even if it means examining our friends and loved ones?" Hot Rod asked them with hesitation.  
" i wouldn't say that, but ..."  
" well what are you saying? Saying that she will die at the hands of these so called Guardian Unit of Nations?  
" i don't know? But ..."  
" Optimus Please...  
" i'm sorry." Optimus said to him. " but we need to find another way."  
Hot Rod said nothing, only making a sad expression on his face. He stormed out of the room. the other Autobots watched him, scared of what he said. Chromia watched him walk through the doors, feeling bad for him. Then, she turned to Optimus with an attitude.  
" so what now?" Chromia asked Optimus " let our values and rules get in the way of our survival?"  
" it's not like that."  
" come on, Optimus! you read the History of this planet. you know what these guys our. infact, if they see anything like us, they sure as frag are gonna kill us! all because of that overweight, overdomeering loud mouth of a mad scientist that destroys innocent people for a living!"  
" hey, chromia." Sonic called her " we all know what he is. no need to say it again!"  
" shut up!" ordered chromia  
" Chromia, i know she is oyu sister, but there are more dangerous tasks at hand." Optimus said to her. " we need to make them understand that, otherwise they won't open up to reason and understanding. we need to make them understand that they are not alone in the universe!"  
" why should they?" asked Chromia " they are the same as humans, using force to get their way. we cant stand that and you know that too. if not, then you are not what we expected to be: a great leader."  
Chromia stormed out of the room, just like Hot Rod. Optimus looked down.

15 minutes later ...

Hot Rod walks in a bad mood after what has happened. Chromia catches up to him. " Hot Rod!"  
" can you believe them!" Hot Rod asked " they are so stubborn, letting our values get the best of them. this isn't earth anymore!"  
" how do you think i feel?" Chromia asked him " my sister is somewhere out there, tortures are experimented on or Primus knows what, and we're just standing talking about what we do!"  
They stopped and stayed silent. Then Hot Rod thought something.  
" you know, instead of staying here talking, why won't we do it ourselves?" Suggested Hot Rod.  
" going against the rules? Like your style. it's no wonder Arcee hangs out with you." Said Chromia  
" i'm good with that." Hot Rod said  
" excuse me!"  
Hot Rod and Chromia see Springer walking up to them. " i think i hear something to do with Saving Arcee and breaking the rules."  
" forget it, Springer!" said Hot Rod " she's mine."  
Chromia then starts to get an attitude  
" i know that." said Springer " can a 'bot just help out a friend in need."  
Hot Rod and Chromia looked at each other, nodding their heads. " fine, Springer, you can come. But i'm incharge of this. so don't you dare dis me! Got it?"  
" sure."  
" lets go!" Hot Rod commanded  
The three run off to their adventure.

75 minutes later ...

Hot Rod removes the wires from Arcee's head and puts back her arm. he checked her statis of life on her and her spark is weak but beating. While fixing her, Springer and Chromia fights off against the soldiers of G.U.N. who are blasting at them. without harming them, they blaster close enough to knock them off their feet. suddenly, Team Dark appears through the smoke. Springer and Chromia sees them and points their lasers at them. " Hold it there, bub!" Springer ordered them.  
" who about you hold it, badnik!" Shadow said to them.  
" where not Badniks!" Chromia said to them. " where Autobots!"  
" yeah, that what the pink bot said." Rouge said to them  
" Guys!" Hot Rod yelled " i fixed arcee. she's still stable. we need to get her out of here!"  
" that badnik is G.U.N. property!" Shadow said to him " surrender her and we will go easy on you."  
" over my dead servo, you little freak!" hot rod said to him.  
" INGAGING HOSTILE" Omega said, opening his guns and missiles.  
Omega fires his guns and missile at the Autobots, but Springer got in the way, firing his gun at Omega. Omega moved out of the way of the blast. Shadow removes the beands from his gloves and starts to glow. he floats due to the large amounts of Chaos flowing through his body.  
" Chaos ... BLAST!"  
Shadow fire a large blast of Chaos at Springer, forcing him against the wall. Springer was knocked out. Chromia runs to him. she checks her pulse.  
" hang on, big guy. we'll get you out."  
Chromia carries Springer around her shoulder and moves him. Hot Rod follows them to the open gate. Shadow chases them.  
The Autobots made it to the sea. Chromia and Springer go first. as soon as they made it in, Hot Rod looks at Arcee  
" it's alright, Arcee!" Hot Rod says to her " we are almost home."  
Suddenly, Shadow cuts him off from the ocean. " halt!" Shadow ordered him. " i wont let you escape."  
" out of my way." Hot Rod yells at him " my friend need help. Needs medical attention."  
" no she doesn't!" Shadow said " she's a machine!"  
" do you understand the pain she's feeling right now!" Hot Rod asked him.  
" Pain?" Shadow said " that thing is a machine! a cold, heartless, emotionaless machine. they dont feel, they dont eat, they don't sleep! Nothing!"  
" we are different, dont you see?" Hot Rod said to him " and you don't even know us! so why should you stop us?"  
" you are a threat to this planet!" Shadow yelled  
" now we are not!" Hot rod said " the Decepticons are."  
" Decepticons?"  
Then, shadow flashes back to the day he heard the message from a robot named Optimus Prime. something about the Decepticons returning and taking the galaxy. he then stands out the way. Hot Rod then walks into the ocean. Shadow watches them go down. then runs back to the base

End of Story 1

Paste your document here...


End file.
